


Girls Just Want to Have Fun

by ll72



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/F, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72





	Girls Just Want to Have Fun

It was a seedy bar, probably just on the cusp of illegality. If Detective Inspector Alex Drake had been so inclined she could have probably found a dozen infractions which would lead a magistrate to close it down, ranging from fire regulations to the definite smell of pot in the toilets. She sighed, back in the twenty-first century the only time she would come into a bar like this was surrounded by twenty burly cops and sniffer dogs. But then the Twenty First century was much more liberal than 1984, at least in terms of sexuality. Back at home, in her own time, she was out and proud, a fully paid up, and active, member of the Gay Police Association. Here, well she thought Chris would have thought Gay meant the happy Police Association, Ray would have wanted to watch and as for Gene Hunt… Well, thought Alex Drake, for both her sanity and that of her boss it was much better to pretend she was straight. Not that she lied… she didn’t have to – they just assumed that lesbians were all dungaree wearing hippies camped out round Greenham Common and that all it would need to make them heterosexual was a bit of male cock.

None of them would believe that a woman who voted Conservative, wore make-up, went to a hair stylist for expensive cuts and wore glamorous clothes would lie in bed at night fantasising about sixty-nining with Madonna. Unfortunately this gay bar was short of Madonnas, or at least the 1984 version. Alex felt that her police colleagues dealt in stereotypes, but looking around the lesbian bars clientele she thought that so did eighties lesbians. With their bovver boots, piercing and shorn heads most of the women wouldn’t have looked out of place at a National Front rally, though she suspected most of them would have been the ones trying to break through the police cordon to rip the Nazi’s to shreds. Why, oh why, couldn’t some of them shave under their armpits – that at least was common amongst most eighties women, even if full Brazilians had yet to catch on. She sipped at her drink, if it was a Martini she was Dutch – another infraction under the Trade Descriptions Act.

Shaking her head, Alex directed away the fat, ugly troll who had stomped over to chat her up. The woman walked away, looking for a more pliable partner. Alex knew she shouldn’t be so picky, it had been over a month since she’d had sex; fingers and toys would do for a time, but she needed real company. Toying with her drink Alex decided she’d give it five more minutes and if no-one remotely attractive arrived, well she’d go up to small skinhead sitting at the bar who was giving her the eye and see if she wanted to go home.

The five minutes went faster than Alex had hoped, so quickly that she decided to give herself another five and then another. Still no joy, she drank the last of her ‘Martini’ and stood up; the small skinhead would have to do. Picking up her jacket she quickly cast a last desperate eye over towards the door.

And that was when WPC Sharon ‘Shaz’ Granger walked in. Alex’s colleague looked around nervously before cautiously walking over to the bar. Alex draped her jacket back over the chair, and gave a quick thank you to a God she wasn’t sure she believed in. She walked over behind Shaz. The young WPC was in her civilian clothes, beret, stripy top, tight white jeans and boots, with a Walkman headphone was clasped round her neck. She was looking nervously at the drinks, seemingly unsure what to get.

“Hello Shaz” said Alex.

The young WPC jumped at the mention of her name. Her frightened face turned round to look at Alex’s, “Ma’am,” she gasped out in her thick Essex accent, “I’m not a lezzer, honest Ma’am. I’m just here for a drink.”

It was so obviously a lie Alex wondered why Shaz would think she’d believe her. Desperation probably, good little eighties plonks made the tea and laughed at their superiors jokes – they certainly didn’t go to seedy lesbian pick-up bars. She smiled at the nervous young policewoman, “In that case why don’t I get you one. What do you want?”

“Bacardi and coke,” Shaz forced a smile onto her face. Alex had always thought her colleague was attractive when she smiled, she had just never thought that she might also be a lesbian

Turning to the barmaid, Alex said, “Bacardi and Coke and a Babycham,” if you could ruin a Martini, you couldn’t ruin a Babycham. 

Picking up the drinks she headed for the table followed closely by Shaz, the young WPC casting worried looks at the women around them. Alex raised her glass to her lips and rapidly revised her notion that you couldn’t ruin a Babycham, it was warm and flat. At least Shaz seemed to like her Bacardi, as she sat there sipping it. A thought seemed to come to the Essex Girl, “What are you doing here Ma’am? Are you undercover?”

Alex grinned and put down her drink, “No Shaz, I’m a lezzer, a muff-muncher, a rug-eater, a dyke or whatever other charming words Ray can think to describe lesbians as.”

“Oh,” replied Shaz and went beetroot red. 

Alex reached her hand across the table and lent it gently on Shaz’s, allowing her fingers to stroke the WPC’s skin. If Alex was wrong about Shaz’s sexuality her hard won reputation with the team would be going out the window, to be replaced with locker room sniggering and smutty innuendoes. She paused, pleased that Shaz hadn’t reacted by snatching her hand away, “Shaz, you’re not really here for a drink are you? You’re a lesbian.”

“Oh Ma’am,” Shaz looked like she was about to cry, “I feel so disgusting, but I can’t help it; it’s just the way women look – they do something to me. I’m sorry, it’s wrong.”

Alex tried not to smile, she could remember feeling the same way. Luckily she had lost her virginity in her teens with one of her schoolfriend’s and had never looked back. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to be in your mid-twenties and still be trying to repress your feelings. She stroked her thumb against the back of Shaz’s hand and tried to speak encouragingly, “It’s not disgusting Shaz. Some women like men, others like other women. Neither is right or wrong, they just are.”

“Thanks, Ma’am,” Shaz kept one of her hands under Alex’s, but put the other one up to wipe away a tear. She gave a sniff and forced a smile, “I wish I could be like you. I’m just a silly girl.”

A silly girl, with nice knockers thought Alex, but not silly at all, just living in a decade where lesbians were regarded as slightly above communists. She didn’t say that though, instead she said, “Why don’t we go to my place? We can talk in private. Oh, and when we’re off duty call me Alex.”

“I’d like that… Alex,” smiled Shaz. She reached for her back.

Alex finished her Babycham and got up. She wondered if Shaz knew going back to her place to talk was code for going back to her place to fuck like rampant bunnies…

*

Alex had kept her hands to herself in the Black Cab. Even in 2008 drivers looked askance at women making out in their back seat, she imagined that in 1984 the cab drivers would be even less liberal; she didn’t fancy being dropped out in the middle of London and made to walk home. But it was that also Shaz still looked nervous, as if she wasn’t sure what she was doing their and Alex didn’t want to scare her off.

She switched on the light to her flat and turned to Shaz, “Would you like a drink?”

“Bacardi and Coke, please Ma’am… Alex,” Shaz blushed at her faux pas. She moved to sit on the sofa as Alex poured a generous, relaxing, measure of Bacardi and put in just a touch of coke. She handed it to Shaz and went over to her hi-fi. Leaning down she pulled out ‘Now That’s What I Call Music 3’. She opened the top of the hi-fi and gently put down the record on the turntable. She missed CDs, some people said the quality of music was better on vinyl; Alex wasn’t such a connoisseur that she didn’t prefer to switch on and off with a remote control and skip past tracks she didn’t like. Duran Duran started to belt out their tune as Alex poured herself a glass of white wine. She took a sip and walked over to join Shaz on the couch. 

The younger woman had pulled her legs up beneath her. Alex replicated her position, but sitting so close her knee touched the other’s thigh. Raising her glass, Alex said, “Cheers.”

“Thanks Ma… Alex,” replied Shaz and clinked her glass against her hostesses. She gave Alex a very pretty smile.

For a couple of minutes they sat drinking until Nik Kershaw replaced Duran Duran. Alex put down her glass and stood up, “You want to dance?” she held out her hand to Shaz.

“Now? Here?” Shaz looked round as if she was worried that Gene Hunt was hiding in the corner. Suddenly she smiled and took Alex’s hand allowing herself to be pulled up “Okay.”

Alex had been eight when ‘I Won’t Let the Sun Go Down on Me’ had been originally released. She could remember sitting in her older cousin’s room as the thirteen year old had danced round the room singing into a hairbrush, arms flailing. Alex wasn’t going to repeat the hairbrush mistake, but she did dance energetically. After a few seconds shyness so did Shaz. The two of them through themselves around the room like two demented teenage schoolgirls, whirling faster and faster, shrieking with laughter. Another song played and another, until the closing bars of Phil Collins' ‘Against All Odds’ faded and there was click as the stylus automatically returned to place.

Shaz laughed and walked over to take another sip of her drink as Alex walked over and replaced the album with the original ‘Now That’s What I Call Music’. It was Phil Collins again, with you ‘Can’t Hurry Love’. Shaz put down her drink and stepped back into the middle of the floor and began to shake. Alex stayed still for a second admiring the way Shaz’s tits moved against the striped material of her top. 

“Come on,” called Shaz and beckoned Alex with a finger to join her.

Alex walked over and joined her. Whilst before she and Shaz had danced separately, now she moved close in to the young woman, so that the two of them were shaking and gyrating so close they were touching. Alex smiled and Shaz beamed back. The slower strains of UB40’s, “Red, Red wine’ began to play. Alex reached behind Shaz and pulled her towards her. The young woman didn’t resist.

Alex leant forward, closing her lips onto Shaz’s. The WPC’s head snapped back as if she’d been hit. She was blushing deeply, “Ma’am,” she said in shock.

Alex felt herself go red. Her mind whirred over the last hour, she couldn’t have misread the signals could she? Had she moved too fast? Shaz had more or less come out and said she was gay, hadn’t she? Perhaps, it was as simple as Shaz not finding the thirtysomething Alex attractive. Alex let go off the young woman’s waist, “I’m sorry Shaz,” she apologised.

Shaz shook her head, “I’m sorry Alex. It was me, I wasn’t ready,” she smiled weakly, “If you want to do it again, I won’t act like I’m a nun.”

Alex breathed in relief, “Where were we then?”

She slid her arms round Shaz’s waist again and pulled the young woman closer. This time as her lips touched Shaz the other woman opened her mouth and allowed Alex’s tongue to slide in. Alex explored the willing open mouth, pressing her tongue onto the young brunettes and shifting it around. At first Shaz was a willing, but inactive partner, but as Alex continued to probe her mouth, she began to react, pushing her own tongue against the thirtysomething and gradually forcing it into Alex’s own mouth. Even as they kissed Shaz was pushing herself back against Alex, so that their firm tits were touching through their clothes. Encouraged by her colleague’s reaction Alex moved her hands lower and inwardly cursed. Damn the eighties and their love of tight jeans, there wasn’t any space for Alex to slide her fingers beneath the denim to touch Shaz’s butt. There was only one thing for it, Alex thought. She moved one hand to Shaz’s front and reached for the button. It snapped out of place easily, allowing the zip to slide down.

Shaz broke the kiss, looked down and giggled, “Alex…”

“Mmmhhh,” replied Alex. She started to kiss and lick at Shaz’s neck as she slid her hand back round and underneath the denim. She felt a sharp stab of surprise as she connected with bare flesh, not the cotton panties she had been expecting.

Shaz giggled again, “You’ve found my secret. No underwear.”

“You little tramp,” Alex growled as she squeezed the naked flesh, “Are you wearing a bra?”

In reply Shaz shook herself free of the embrace and took a quick step backwards. She took the hem of the sweater in her hands, bringing the top up and down so quickly that it was a blink and you miss it moment, it was still long enough for Alex to confirm her suspicion that no underwear comment didn’t only apply to Shaz’s bottom half. The young woman stepped forward again, moving so close to Alex they were touching. Alex opened her mouth and resumed her deep kissing of Shaz, as she did so she slid one hand onto the WPC’s butt and pushed the other up the sweater to grope at one of the tits. 

The music stopped, but Alex hardly noticed, Shaz’s hands were on her shoulders, pushing down the straps of her top. They fell down Alex’s arms. The older woman stepped back, “Let me help,” Alex smiled. 

She lifted the satin top of and dropped it to the floor. Her large tits strained against the lacy black material of her bra. Shaz’s eyes went wide open, Alex guessed that the only time she had seen so much flesh was in the changing rooms, and for obvious reasons she probably hadn’t stared. Alex thrust her chest forward and then withdrew it, glorying in Shaz’s undisguised lust. She knew how to make the WPC even more lustful; reaching behind herself she unclipped the bra. It dropped to the floor.

“Wow, just wow,” said Shaz, her voice dryly crackling.

Alex whirled round returning to face Shaz with her hands coyly, but naughtily, covering her nipples, “I guess you like them,” she smiled.

Shaz gulped and nodded, “Yes,” she whispered, before licking her lips in a mixture of nervousness and lust.

“Well now you’ve seen mine…” Alex left the sentence unfinished and instead smiled.

Shyly Shaz lifted her top. This time she didn’t drop it after a quick flash but continued on and over her head. She stood with it her hand for a moment, as if unsure what to do, before dropping it on the floor beside her. Her boobs were firm, with little red marks on the flesh where Alex had gripped them. She smiled nervously, unsure whether the more experienced women would like what she saw.

Alex did, “Good enough to eat,” she said. Without asking for permission she slid her mouth onto one of the bosoms, licking at the erect nipple. Shaz groaned as her colleague’s teeth bit at the teat, pulling it out and stretching it, before letting it ping out and repeating the action of the other bosom. Alex slurped greedily, it had been so long since she had a good-looking woman’s tit in her mouth and it made her feel both horny and ambitious. Still sucking at the nipples she moved her hands to the top of Shaz’s white jeans. The WPC didn’t resist as Alex pulled down her bottoms, instead she just groaned loudly.

Alex removed her head and looked down. It had been too much to expect Shaz would be fully shaved, but her pubic hair was trimmed neatly and sprouted from just above her slit, which was the next best thing. Alex gave another smile at Shaz, who blushed before giving a quick smile back; “Mmmnnn,” went Alex, “That also looks good enough to eat.”

Dropping to her knees Alex flicked her tongue out. There was a squeal from Shaz as for the first time ever a woman’s tongue connected with her pussy lips. Alex wasn’t in a hurry, it had been so long for her that she wanted to savour the moment and enjoy the taste. She slid her tongue over the quim lips, which quivered at her touch, moving over the WPC’s slithole and up to feel the soft, downy pubic hair beneath her tongue. 

Looking up, she smiled, “You liked that?”

It was phrased as a question, but from the rapturous look on Shaz’s face the answer was obvious. The WPC nodded, “Very much,” she replied.

Alex returned her face to Shaz’s pussy. This time she took the cunt lips between her teeth, gently pulling at the flesh. Shaz giggled and squeaked as Alex let it go, tenderly kissing the small bite marks. She could smell Shaz’s delicate aroma as the young brunette started to juice-up; Alex moved the tip of her tongue to touch at the tight twat, the tasty tang titillated her tastebuds. The young policewoman gasped in pleasure, her sounds becoming more high-pitched as Alex pushed in more than her tip. Warm cunt was a dish that Alex loved, especially wet and warm cunt. She could feel Shaz’s gripping her shoulders as she explored the young woman’s hole. Slowly Alex swirled her tongue round the tight tunnel, pressing herself into the flexible walls.

“Oh that’s so good,” murmured Shaz. She shuffled slightly, her ankles constrained by the jeans still wrapped around them. Unable to move she squeezed at Alex’s shoulders more tightly, scared that the feelings she was feeling from her pussy would topple her. The tighter she gripped the harder Alex moved her tongue, pressing it down until she found the clit. Alex paused; mentally preparing herself - it was Shaz’s first time and Alex wanted the orgasm to be, well, orgasmic.  
“Oh don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Shaz was almost crying in frustration.

Alex slammed her tongue deep against the clit, lapping hard at the small lump of hard flesh. Above her she could hear Shaz’s screaming in pleasure. But she didn’t need sound to tell her the WPC was enjoying it, the young woman’s thighs were quivering like a high wire on a windy day and her cunt was soaked in girl cum. Alex licked harder, loving the sweet taste of snatch; there was no taste like it. Shaz was screaming louder now, her nails gripping so deeply into Alex’s shoulder that they almost drew blood.

“Aaaarrrgghhh,” Shaz exploded with her first girl on girl orgasm, her loud shriek reverberated round the room like gunfire.

Alex removed her mouth and licked the last remnants of pussy juice from her lips. Shaz was flushed, her breathing deep and ragged and her eyes glassy; all, in Alex’s opinion, signs of a super orgasm. 

“Wow, Ma’am,” said Shaz, returning to the formal as her brain struggled to get back in gear, “that… that was… that was something.”

Alex smiled and ran a finger round one of Shaz’s erect nipples, “I’m just going to change into something… more comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

In her room Alex undressed and opened one of her drawers. She took out a negligee, a short and see-through one. She slipped on the night-dress and turned to the mirror to touch up her lipstick and blusher. In five minutes she was ready and walked into the kitchen.

Standing behind the counter, she couldn’t see Shaz, the couch was hidden from sight by a wall. But a bundle of clothes on the floor told her that not only had Shaz not fled into the night, but that she was naked; “Do you want another drink?” she called.

“A rum and coke, if you’ve got it,” called back Shaz.

Alex did. She poured it and then helped herself to more white wine. Picking up the glasses she walked into her main room. Shaz was naked, spread out over the couch. She looked up and smiled at Alex, her welcoming beam turning to surprise as her eyes fell to Alex’s naked slit; “You’re shaved,” she gasped.

“Like it?” replied Alex handing her colleague the glass.

“It’s so sexy,” said Shaz. She drew back her legs allowing Alex to sit down beside her, “Can I… touch it.”

“I’m hoping you will,” smirked Alex, she spread her legs so that Shaz could get a better look at her pink.

“Its so smooth,” breathed Shaz as she ran her hand over the hairless snatch. Alex groaned as the young WPC stroked her twat, her hand shook so much with lustful pleasure she had to put down her wineglass to stop herself spilling it. Slowly, tenderly, Shaz continued to rub her fingers over the pussy, pausing briefly as she touched a small pool of cum which was forming in the inside of the lip and then sliding the liquid over the lip and onto the flesh around it. She looked up at the older woman and nervously asked, “Can I lick it, please?”

It would have taken more willpower that Alex had to refuse the request. She spread her legs wider, “Yes.”

Shaz bent over, her face screwed up in concentration. Alex could see she was trying to remember what Alex had done to give her own intense orgasm. Alex hoped the young WPC’s memory was good, but even if it wasn’t she knew she was going to enjoy this, and Shaz would get better with practice. There were little needle-pricks of pain as Shaz bit just a bit too hard at her labia. Alex stroked the young brunette’s hair, “A bit softer Shaz.”

“Sorry,” Shaz looked up blushing and needlessly added, “I’ve never licked a woman’s fanny before.”

“You’re doing fine,” Alex smiled in encouragement and gently pressed down on the top of Shaz’s head, hinting for her to return.

Shaz’s lips touched her pussy, moving around slowly over the lips and in the hole. Alex gave a little cry of pleasure as Shaz opened her mouth and pushed her tongue down the older woman’s slot. At first Shaz’s licks were tentative, but gradually they got faster, slurping at the pussy walls and lapping up the girl-cum Alex was secreting. Alex moaned, “Find the clit, Shaz, find the bloody clit.”

At first it seemed the young woman was ignoring her, continuing to lick the same spot of soft wall. But then she began to explore, moving her tongue round until she hit the spot. Alex gasped and shrieked, “That’s it, lap it up,” she cried, pressing down harder at Shaz’s head so the brunette would take the hint.

Given it was her first time Shaz was pretty good. She hammered at the bud with her tongue, pressing and stimulating it until the warm feelings in Alex boiled over into. Alex screamed like a kettle on the boil as the orgasm ripped through her cunt, reaching upwards to her forehead and downward to her toes. Her back arched and her eyes lost focus as she shrieked and clawed at the sofa, “Aaaarrgghhh, yesss, yessss, yessssssss.”

Shaz looked up, a shy smile playing nervously on her face and a small trickle of girl juice sliding from her lips, “Was that any good?”

“Yes, Shaz, it was wonderful,” Alex let out a breath as the post coital feeling of relaxation surged through her. 

“I’ve never eaten a women’s fanny before,” continued Shaz, “it tastes funny… nice, though,” she quickly added before Alex could get the wrong idea.

Alex smiled and ruffled Shaz’s short dark hair, “Glad you enjoyed it, I did,” she struggled into a sitting position. The next question was always a difficult one; it marked a quickie moving into a fling, and perhaps something else, “Would you like to stay the night?”

Shaz paused and a happy smile creased her face as she nodded, “I better ring my Mum and Dad or they’ll be worried though.”

“Be my guest,” Alex waved at the phone.

She watched as Shaz got up and walked over to the phone, the young woman’s naked buttocks wiggling enticingly as she walked. Alex stood up as Shaz dialled and crept behind the naked WPC. 

“Mum,” said Shaz into the phone, “Hello, I’m at a friends, she’s asked me to sleep over.”

She giggled as Alex’s hand reached down and stroked her naked twat, turning round she shot Alex a look before speaking down the phone once more, “No, it’s not a young man… Yes, Mum I’d tell you if I was seeing anyone…. It’s not a man Mum, so you don’t need to worry about the pill… I’ll see you tomorrow. Love to Dad.”

She turned back to Alex, “That was naughty, playing with my fanny when I was talking to my Mum.”

Alex gripped the young woman closer and kissed her on the nose, before fondling Shaz’s crotch; “But you forgive me?” 

“Yes, alright,” blushed Shaz, “I forgive you.”

Alex reached up and took her hand, “Let’s go to bed.”

Pulling back the bedclothes Alex got into bed. She leant up on one elbow and patted the space beside her. Shaz hesitated, just for a second, before joining her. There mouths touched again, Alex tongue sliding over Shaz’s, as their hands explored each bodies and their feet intertwined, rubbing up and down naked calves. Alex could feel the warmth of Shaz seep into her, the younger woman growing in confidence and skill by the moment. The WPC’s hands were massaging and rubbing at Alex’s back, as Alex moved her crotch forward so that her cunt rubbed against her lover’s sexy slit, she could feel the soft hair rubbing against her, sending little erotic charges, amplified as their pussy lips met and quivered against each other. Alex broke this kiss, moving her hand to Shaz’s boobs to squeeze it in brief recompense, “Do you want to fuck properly?” she asked.

Shaz’s eyes opened in surprise, though she was growing in experience by the minute, Alex smile as she remembered how naïve Shaz still was. The younger woman, nodded, before asking, “How?”

Briefly Alex disengaged from her lover, rolling over to the side of the bed she opened a bedside drawer and rummaged around. She had several toys in there, but she pulled out the one she was specifically looking for, a double-ended dildo. It wasn’t her biggest, but it was probably the best one for Shaz’s first time, being more flexible than most and not having the girth to make the younger woman too nervous. She held it up to Shaz, “With this…” 

Shaz still looked confused, she’d obviously never seen a marital aid before. Alex smiled at the younger woman’s inexperience, moving onto her knees she sat astride Shaz, squeezing the WPC’s thighs between her own knees. She reached down with her spare hand and pulled apart her cunt lips, “I put one end in me…like this.”

She fed her flexible friend into her cunt, it wasn’t as big as most of the toys she used on herself, but it still ground nicely against her clit. She gave a little moan and paused to recover her equilibrium, before continuing, “and the other end goes in you.”

Reaching down Alex gently opened Shaz with one hand. There was a little whinny of pleasure from the young brunette. Her moans got louder as Alex slid the toy down her, “Oh that’s good,” she moaned, a little trickle of juice which formed on her quim confirming her words.

“And then…” Alex started to thrust down, further comment was superfluous. The toy slid up her cunt and down Shaz’s, both women gasped in unison as their pleasure spots were pushed into their cunt walls. Shaz bit her lip, her eyes looking into Alex’s. Alex smiled and as she continued to pound she was rewarded with Shaz’s face changing from a slightly nervous expression to one of beaming rapture. The young WPC’s hands reached up and caressed Alex as she moved up and down, her palms sliding against the thirtysomething's sweat soaked nightie. The silk stuck to Alex’s back, soaked through with perspiration as the Detective rode her young girlfriend.

“Oh, oh, ur, yes, yes,” Shaz gave little guttural moans as she was ploughed. Alex felt all her senses being magnified; a bead of sweat form on her forehead. It trickled down her face to hang on her chin for a microsecond, before dropping to splash against Shaz. The dildo was sliding easily in and out of the women’s twat, lubricated by the copious amounts of cum both were producing. And with each movement it banged against their clits, warm feelings of pleasure cloaking both women in a comforting embrace.

“Aaarrgghh,” Shaz’s head went back and her eyes fluttered uncontrollably. Her hands fell from Alex to grip and pull at the sheets and her back bent, thrusting her pussy towards her lover and drilling the toy deeper into both of them, “I’m cuuummmiiiinnnng.”

Her lover’s orgasm barely broke Alex’s stride. She paused momentarily, before resuming the thrusting. She was close herself, her juices sliding down the toy to further moisten Shaz’s soaked slit. Alex continued to hammer home, her entire being concentrated on the pleasure she was giving and receiving. The little shots of electricity racing through her got faster, closer together and more powerful, until they merged in a lightning stroke of an orgasm, “Yesssssss, Shaaaazzzzz, yesssssss,” she threw back her head, screaming an incoherent babble of words.

Panting with exhaustion Alex paused momentarily. Shaz looked beautiful below her, sweat stained, her hair awry, her face red, but glowing with effects of the orgasm. Alex began to push again, she would push through her tiredness and make her lover cum again. Shaz grunted and groaned as the toy began to bang her clit again, her body shook and shivered under her girlfriend’s pounding, her tits bouncing like two pieces of jelly at a child’s birthday party. 

“Oh, yessss, Alex, make me… love me… love me hard,” the WPC’s gasped, her hands returning to stroke Alex’s negligee, pushing the soaking silk up Alex’s back so that one hand clawed at the thin material and other massaged at the smooth flesh of the Detective’s back. Again and again the toy bashed against their buds, pleasure bouncing through them like a pinball hitting the high scores. 

Shaz’s body arched again, her boobs heaving up and down as she uttered a high pitched cry, “Aaaarrrggghhh.”

The WPCs face contorted in pleasure, but even screwed up as it was it still remained the most beautiful sight that Alex could remember. She was on the cusp herself and she continued to plough into Shaz, heading for her second orgasm. Sweat dripped from her, mixing with Shaz’s perspiration and the droplets in turn sliding and merging with the girl cum which soaked their twats.

“Oh God, yesssss,” Alex cried as the orgasm ripped into her, exploding like a million suns going supernova all at once, “Yessss, yessss, yessss.”

Pulling the toy out of their cunts, an exhausted Alex dropped down on the bed. Even as she did so she could feel Shaz snuggle up to her. She moved her arm under the younger woman and pulled her close, “Shaz, you were amazing.”

“Thanks Alex,” said Shaz drowsily, “you were pretty amazing yourself.”

Cuddled together the two women drifted off to sleep.


End file.
